


Cas loves Dean , Dean loves Cas

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel Feels, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Loves Castiel, Destiel Daily Drabble, M/M, POV Kevin Tran, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just really really short fluffy stories, hope everyone likes them, but they are really really short, just for ever one know before reading this short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas loves Dean , Dean loves Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Again short and sweet,

Dean loves Cas. And so,, such it was full time in bunker.  
Kevin and Sam were in the library when they heard noises.  
"Not again," whispered Sam. "You've got too be kidding me."  
"Really," said Kevin.

Castiel was yelling in Enochian when he made love to Dean.  
Sam was trying to do his best to tune it out because he doesn't understand it, anyway.

Kevin, on the other hand, was losing his goddamn mind because he understands every word Cas is saying-- and holy fuck are those two dirty in bed."


End file.
